Anakin & Padme Go To Earth AU
by QueenMimi96
Summary: What starts out as a relaxing vacation for Padme and her Jedi Knight husband soon turns into a ship ride she would rather have avoided. Cue the "Are we there yet?" questions. One-shot.


**Setting:** Cargo ship, Post-AOTC

It was just another day in a galaxy far, far away when...

"Hey, Padme, look what we got in the mail!" Anakin yelled from the living room.

"What, Ani?" Padme asked, coming in from the bedroom.

"A brochure from Palpatine." he said, sitting down on the couch.

"Oh, really? Where's it for?" she asked, sitting down beside him.

"Earth." he said, excitedly, pointing at the picture of the round planet covering the front of the pamphlet.

"Earth?" Padme deadpanned.

"Yeah! It says here it's a really cool place. They've got roller coasters, bungee-jumping, cars, and much, much more."

"What are all those things?"

Anakin shrugged.

"Who knows? But they can't be that bad, right?"

"I guess not, but..."

"But what?" Anakin whined, "There always has to be a but!"

Padme rolled her eyes at his childish behavior.

"Well, what species lives there? And is there land? I refuse to go on another water vacation."

"Water vacation? What are you talking about-"

"Mon Calamari? Don't you remember? You told me that they had land? And it ended up being only a few islands?!"

Anakin grinned sheepishly.

"It looked nice from the brochure!" he protested.

"Anakin! You're old enough to know that everything looks better from the brochure! They take the pictures from the best possible angle to make it look good." Padme said, crossing her arms.

"So we can't go to Earth?" he asked, pouting.

"Fine. We'll go. But it may not be what you think.. So don't get your -"she started.

"Yay!" Anakin yelled, jumping off the couch and running to go pack.

"-hopes up." she sighed.

Later on the ship...

Anakin sat by the window of the ship while Padme sat beside him, flipping through an Eath magazine the ship attendant had given her.

"Padme!" Anakin whined, tilting his head back to look at her.

"What is it this time, Anakin?" Padme asked.

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Anakin. Not yet."

"Who's that?" he asked, pointing to a picture in her magazine.

"Uh...it says Justin Bieber."

"Nice hair."

"Mmhmm."

"What is he?"

"A singer."

Anakin raised his eyebrows at Padme.

"You said that without even looking to see." he said, suspiciously.

"So?" Padme asked, nervously.

"So you must have known already."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, really? What's that sticking out of your purse then?"

"Nothing." Padme lied, trying to hide her purse behind her back.

"It is too something!" Anakin said, trying to grab it.

"It's, uh...girl stuff. You really don't want to see it!"

Anakin finally pried the purse out of Padme's hands. He then proceeded to pull out a CD from her purse.

"Aha!" he said, triumphantly, "Justin Bieber. My World 2.0!"

Padme snatched it away from him.

"Don't touch my Bieber!" Padme screamed with wide eyes.

Anakin looked at Padme, scared of the crazed look on her face.

"O-kay. Padme, put the CD down. I promise I won't touch it. Just...put it down."

Slowly, Padme put the CD back in her purse. Anakin let out a breath.

 **30 minutes later...**

"Mr ship flyer, are we there yet?" Anakin asked for the 15th time.

"For the last time, no! Now get back to your seat!" he yelled, ushering Anakin away.

"Well! You as one little question a few times and they all get mad." Anakin huffed as he plopped down in his seat next to Padme, crossing his arms as he did so.

 **2 minutes later...**

"Are we there yet?" Anakin asked again.

"NO! WE ARE NOT THERE! SO QUIT BUGGGING ME!" Padme shrieked.

Anakin arched his eyebrows at her.

 **1 minute later...**

"Hey, Padme, I don't know if I've asked you before but are we there yet?" Anakin asked, innocently.

Padme glared at Anakin.

 **An hour and a half later...**

"NO! NO! NO! Padme! Please, make it stop!" Anakin yelled from the bathroom.

Padme had borrowed a little girl's MP3 player and taped the earbuds to Anakin's ears with duct tape. She also had locked him in the refresher.

"NO! TURN IT OFF! Please, Padme! I dn't know how to whip my hair! I don't think I even have enough hair to! Please! This is torture! It just goes on and on and on!" Anakin screamed.

Padme laughed evilly to herself.

"Oh, no! Oh, no! It's Kanye West! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Anakin shrieked.

Padme laughed again and fished her MP3 player out of her own purse. She popped her earbuds into her ears and skimmed through the music. She grinned and pressed play when she found one she liked.

"And I was like, baby, baby, baby-" she began singing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Anakin screamed, louder this time and all the passengers on the ship looked towards the bathroom.

It was going to be a _long_ ride.


End file.
